


MY MOM SOLD ME TO QUARTET NIGHT!?!?

by chuu11



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Educational, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, i fucking hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu11/pseuds/chuu11
Summary: follow me on instagram @binetsucarnival





	MY MOM SOLD ME TO QUARTET NIGHT!?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackhead family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crackhead+family).



it was 9:12 in the morning on a friday. i was getting ready to go to school and i tied my caramel brown hair with approximately 47 golden coloured streaks up into a messy bun. i then got out adidas®️©️™️ trackpants and my Quartet Night band tee and slipped it on. oh boy i sure hope nothing OUT OF THE ORDINARY happens today!

my food baby who controls every aspect of my being told me to go downstairs and eat 12 packages of instant ramen. when i was walking down the stairs my mother stopped me, “umm y/n i have news to tell you..” she sounded nervous

“i sol-”

i waited for her to finish the sentence but then i heard the door unlock and open... IT WAS QUARTET NIGHT!!! i dropped my backpack and started shaking. “omg i’m literally sjaking and cryifnf omgm tksis can’t be fuckfjnf real OH MY GOD” reiji, who was 24.17520183 centimetres taller than me, approached me

“hello, my girl” he said to me, sexily tipping his fedora towards me. the rest of Quartet Night was behind them, i couldn’t beleive my eyes.... my mom turned to me and started crying “i’m sorry ever since your father left us and after i spent all our money on feeding the homeless man outside, i had to make more money. i had no other option to sell you” i looked back at reiji and walked out “aight fam let’s go”

i got into the Quartet Night van™️ and they followed after me. “omg ... so uh... what am i gonna do for you” ranmaru laughed in his deep sexy voice

“we goin to disney world october 3rd so if u wanna come on down come on down”

i looked out the window and saw my house fade in the distance. i want applebee’s

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram @binetsucarnival


End file.
